Learn to Love Again
by Vanilla Twinkles
Summary: 'We're not broken, just bent. And I hope he learns how to love again'. That's what Lucy Heartfilia hoped for. She just learned the her childhood friend, Zeref, was the black wizard all along. He terrorized thousands of lives, forgetting the value of life and love. Lucy didn't want that. She wants him back. The sweet and caring Zeref she knew. [Collab: Riebelle-chan]
1. Chapter 1

**Learn to Love Again**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! My name is Vanilla Twinkles, and this is my first fan fiction. I do hope you like it and surely you enjoy it as well. Please note that some events are real and they happened in the manga/anime. This story contains a bit of suspense in the end. Note that the Zeref in the first chapter can control his powers, and Lucy has no idea who Zeref is...yet.

**Summary: **'We're not broken, just bent. And I hope he learns how to love again'. That's what Lucy Heartfilia hoped for. She just learned the her childhood friend, Zeref, was the black wizard all along. He terrorized thousands of lives, forgetting the value of life and love. Lucy didn't want that. She wants him back. The sweet and caring Zeref she knew.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and not mine to take.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A little blonde girl ran alone in the forest, after being chased by horrid men. The poor girl squinted through her dark surroundings. She stumbled upon hard marbles. She tripped over large tree roots. She made her way through the muddy path, unaware that her left cheek was scratched by a low hanging branch. After a few hours of walking, she reached a river. Regardless of the thick foliage blocking the way, she skedaddled through the thorny bushes. Once there, she flung herself in the water. As she drank, her thirst was quenched by the sweet taste. Her gulp made soft sounds which echoed through the woods. Until she was quite satisfied and went by the riverbank.

At least the water helped her sight enhance a little. She looked up to see the swaying branches of trees. It was getting cold and the poor girld shivered. Maybe it was a bad idea to throw herself in the water, but she didn't care about regretting it for now. She clenched her teeth, hugged herself and stayed near the bushes. She was shivering in both fear and cold. And she's alone as well. Unaware of the dangers that might happen, she eventually fell into deep slumber.

Not so far from where the little girl had rested. there lies a curious boy, who watched her every movement since she entered his forest. His dark eyes gleamed in the darkness as they darted off to the sleeping girl. He noticed that her eyes were closed, meaning she's asleep. And that she was shaking a bit.

The boy looked down on his own body, mainly the sash that flowed through his torso. How could he be so selfish? It could be a blanket, enough to cover up the girl. But he was afraid that he might scare her, so he planned his approach. Being the boy used to living with wildlife, he tiptoed his way to the girl. His black hair swayed in motion as he did.

He finally reached her. Before doing anything, he examined her. His eyes were firmly glued to the short blonde hair that flowed freely through her shoulders. She wore a pink dress which was a bit muddy due to the fact that she slept on the floor and stumbled many times. There were also a few scratches on her elbows and a short gash across her left cheek. It was kind of deep. Other than that was her body. She shook heavily when you would come closer.

The boy sighed, remove the sash tied from his shoulders and removed the knot. Carefully, he covered the girl, hoping she wouldn't wake up and scream. He victoriously saved the poor girl from dying of cold. Her shivering stopped and her uneasy demeanor turned into a more comfortable one. Her snores were softer than before and her breathing became steady. He was that observant.

Morning came, the sun's rays made the blonde girl wake up. She sat up and scratched her eyes, looking around. She noticed a white blanket wrapped around her and wondered how she got it. She replayed the memories last night but there were no significant events that made her grab a blanket from anyone. What's more confusing is that it doesn't look like a blanket at all. It's too short to be one but it's still comfortable.

"Oh good, you're awake"

The girl panicked and looked to where the voice came from. It was from a boy, maybe a year older than her, and he was dazzling. Literally. The sunlight behind him made him shine bright which made the girl squint a little. The boy was actually smiling at her and his eyes looked like they were greeting her warmly.

"Good morning~! What's your name?" he chirped.

The blonde girl swallowed a bit. "My Dad said not to talk to strangers..." she murmured, making Zeref chuckle a little.

"My name's Zeref. There, I'm not a stranger anymore" he said cheerfully.

"I am Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia" the blonde girl introduced, a bit nervous;

Zeref nodded. "I saw you shivering last night, so I covered you up with my sash. You shouldn't just sleep out here without something to make you feel warm. You'll die of cold" he said, worried. "Are you hungry?" he followed up.

Lucy shook her head. But a growl was emitted from her stomach, making it obvious that she really was. Zeref laughed. "You _are_ hungry. Wait for me here! I'll be right back with some food for you!" he said actively, "And don't leave. The forest is dangerous even at daytime, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. "Okay" was all she could say for now.

* * *

Zeref lingered around the grassy part of the forest. Vegetation was present there, which made the air smell crispy and fresh. All kinds of edible herbs could be harvested in the place. There were shrubs with small berries, trees with fruits and some apples on the ground (courtesy of the apple trees). There were also some nuts and acorns scattered below, and you would see one or two squirrels occasionally grab one when Zeref wasn't looking. He actually shares, not like he owns the forest or anything.

He looked up and spotted hanging round red berry-like fruits. He plucked some down and filled his pockets and got some nuts as well. He looked around for something else edible and safe to eat. Noticing some blackberries left by the animals who just scrammed, he picked them up. After all, he has a habit of cleaning his food before he eats them anyway. He foraged more bushes afterwards, stuffing down his pockets with fruits and nuts. Lucy must be very delighted to see it.

Zeref, used to this kind of food, wouldn't complain. The berries, after all, would be enough to satisfy his hunger and thirst. They were juicy and delicious as well. He doesn't mind his diet, though. He's perfectly capable of living his life and he had no goals rather than surviving on his own. For now, his little goal was to help Lucy, his new friend. After that, maybe he'd finally have someone to talk to. Then again, Lucy would go back to where she belonged. After all, she doesn't belong to the forest. From what he described, people of the city would be the ones wearing those kinds of clothes.

He walked back happily, holding his pockets to make sure the fruits wouldn't fall. He never felt so caring and helpful before. Maybe it's because no one bothered to run in this forest. He wondered why, too. It was really a big surprise to see someone, a girl even, to suddenly barge in the dangerous place. It's not generally dangerous, it's just not safe for a little girl alone.

When he reached the place where he left Lucy, she was staring with the animals that surrounded her. They were all so close and it's like she was the goddess of animals. You could see her petting bunnies, squirrels and even some foxes. There were birds who chirped and they sang a wonderful melody. Butterflies danced with the wind and the melody, too. Zeref approached her calmly, but the animals didn't flee. Usually, they would run away from him.

"Welcome back, Zeref! Look! I made friends with the animals, already!" she happily exclaimed.

And just like that they were already the best of friends. Lucy would often visit the forest, day by day, just to talk to him. But the two kids didn't know what's ahead of them. And they didn't know that their simple friendship could be the key to end the darkness about to invade the whole world.

* * *

_**If stars were sweet, they'll taste like vanilla. And if they twinkle, their twinkles are made from vanilla as well...**_

**Author's Ending Notes: I bet you have a lot of questions in your mind. Don't worry! Everything will be explained later. And the quote you just read above is just my tagline. I always say that or...just ignore it. It would appear a lot of times. I just like writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn to Love Again**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Vanilla here! Since I cannot do this story alone, I would have to do it with _Riebelle-chan. _So you could consider this is a collaboration between me and Riebelle-chan. If I were you, check her stories out and they're really great! We chatted yesterday and she said she loved my stories! So I am going to collaborate with her, from my own request. Riebelle-chan actually did most of it.

**Riebelle-chan:** Thank you Vanilla (^_^) Hope ya'll would enjoy this story collaboration. I just added ideas, proofread and other stuff. Hopefully, this story would be completed and would reach..more or less, 30 chapters. Anyways, I would like to thank Vanilla again for giving me the chance to collaborate with her.

**Summary: **'We're not broken, just bent. And I hope he learns how to love again'. That's what Lucy Heartfilia hoped for. She just learned the her childhood friend, Zeref, was the black wizard all along. He terrorized thousands of lives, forgetting the value of life and love. Lucy didn't want that. She wants him back. The sweet and caring Zeref she knew.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and not ours to take.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**5 years later...**_

If one would look yonder the grassy meadows, you would see two kids hugging each other as a sign of goodbye. There stands Lucy Heartfilia, 12 years old and Zeref, who knows how old? Lucy knows he has dangerous magic, but he never showed her. Lucy believed that even if he was dangerous to humankind, he would still be her friend. They embraced each other for one whole minute, whispering to each other's ears and chuckling a little to some of their sweet lines.

"Promise me, even if you really are harmful, you would never kill, right? Promise me that this goodbye won't make you cry. Promise me that you would miss me. And even though we would be miles apart, please. Just _please_. Promise me you would never forget me" Lucy whispered emotionally to Zeref's ear, tears welling up her eyes. She didn't want to leave him.

"I promise," he stated, "It's okay Lucy. Destiny is not something we shouldn't avoid. It's something we should face and prepare for. And it's the reason why we were alive. To embrace what's coming ahead of us. So promise me that you would overcome the sadness you feel when I'm not around to cheer you up. Promise me that you wouldn't cry or mourn because of this. And promise me that you won't forget me either. Because I would rather die than for you to forget me"

Eventually, Lucy sniffled in sadness. She was touched by his words of wisdom. And they were true. Destiny or fate or whatever it must be, we were born to be prepared. "Okay...I promise. I'm sorry if I have to leave you. You're my best friend and all..." her voice trailed off as she started crying.

"Hey, hey...You're already breaking your promise with all that crying" Zeref said, tightening his embrace. His other hand wiped the tears off Lucy's face, which made her blush a hundredfold. They may be young, but they know what love is.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled...

"It's okay" Zeref grinned and patted her head.

Silence followed as the two pulled back. They were staring at each other's eyes. Zeref's black eyes clearly mirroring Lucy's reflection. She smiled and he copied her action. Now they are like love struck idiots copying whatever one does. And soon laughter erupted as they high-fived each other.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I'll see you when I can" Lucy said.

Zeref nodded. "Don't forget me okay. And remember the promise" he said. Lucy confidently nodded and they hugged again for the last time. Before Lucy could leave, she handed Zeref a small box.

"Keep it" she smiled.

And that was it. Lucy left him. Alone. Except for a silver necklace with a blue gem in the middle that she just gave him. Zeref swore that he would wear this and treasure it forever. Maybe Lucy left this with him so he wouldn't forget her. He felt a little guilty for not giving her any remembrance. But the memories are more than enough to remember. Zeref smiled as he wore the necklace. She was so special.

* * *

"I miss him already" Lucy thought out loud, making the maids in her room look at her with mischievous and curious looks.

Ms. Spetto, her maid, grinned. "Miss who, dear?" she asked sweetly.

Lucy immediately covered her mouth. She said it out loud that the maids heard. "Um..No one, Ms. Spetto. You must be hearing things~! Now let's go, we still need to move to our new mansion. Father wouldn't want us to be late. He's very strict when it comes to timing and right attendance to my own schedule" Lucy tried changing the subject.

Ms. Spetto, unconvinced just nodded. "Okay then.." the maid just said, still wondering why her mistress is all fidgety and bipolar today. What happened anyway? She noticed her run away from their house just a few hours ago. She even saw her carry a small black box. Maybe she has a secret suitor? Who knows? Youth nowadays...Full of mysteries.

Lucy was glad that the maid kept silent. She gazed out the window, looking at the direction of the forest. It's not very far away. In fact, it would take 15 minutes for you to get there if you run. Only Lucy knew about the place and she actually memorized the whole place. She knew where vegetation is available, and what to do when there are wild animals about to harm her. She remembered the time when she and Zeref were still young...And she was attacked by a pack of wolves.

_The little Lucy skipped happily to the river, bringing a basket containing fruits, bread, drinks and other food for the picnic she promised with Zeref. Although she was friends with the animals, some are still wild and refused to make friends with her. Not like they can talk, but such animals such as wolves would rather stay in one pack and hunt every night or even at daytime. That was much to Zeref's dismay. He wanted Lucy to always watch out._

_Before Lucy could reach the place, she heard something rustle in the thicket. She also heard some small snarling and growls. Lucy stopped walking and pulled her basket closer to her chest. She started to feel scared. Her eyes quickly darted off to each direction where the sounds came from. And to her surprise, out came a pack of wolves, circling around her._

_Lucy dropped the basket as they stared at her hungrily. Others have their tongues out, drooling. While the others eyed on the basket and the food she just dropped. She started moving backwards, but as she stepped, the wolves moved forward. She walked backwards until she reached a dead end. The wolves came in closer, ignoring the scattered food just beside them. Their target was actually Lucy. She picked up a stone and threw it at one of them. But they didn't flinch or wince. Instead, they started growling and Lucy screamed._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_She just closed her eyes shut and waited for her fate. But instead, she opened her eyes and looked to see the wolves down and...Zeref? His fists were balled and he was standing in front of her. Then he turned around and gave her his signature grin._

_"Your knight in shining armor just arrived" he said proudly_

_In relief, she tackled him to a hug and Zeref just laughed at her scared, shocked and happy reaction._

That was when she realized he was a mage. Zeref didn't do it with his hands alone but he used some magic. He just said it was the dangerous kind but didn't reveal what it specifically was. She smiled at the memory, she was so weak back then. Now she learned how to defend herself. She knows Celestial Magic by the age of 12, thanks to her teacher, Bero.

"Miss Lucy! We are ready to go!" a voice called from the first floor of their house.

"Coming!" she shouted back.

She ran outside and rode the carriage alone. Then she turned left to the window just to look over the direction of the forest. She smiled and whispered, "Bye Zeref"

Yet in the forest, not so far away, Zeref looked to the direction of where Lucy lives. He smiled and said, "Bye Lucy".

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **HOLY SMOKES, THAT WAS SO SWEET! I couldn't have done it without _Riebelle-chan_. She's so good at these types of stories~! Thank you for the reviews and follows!

**Riebelle-chan's Ending Notes:** Thanks again, Vanilla~ And to you, too, dear followers. We appreciate your reviews. See you next time! This story is so awesome that I really want a lot of people to read it. Please share if you like it. Tell us what you think, too~!


End file.
